Extortion Leads To Secrets
by Mr.Marr
Summary: When things start to go missing, Faith and Elektra are livid and they are determined to find out who has hidden their things. Little did they know that this search for their stolen things will make them find out about everyone's dirty little secret...


**OK I started this on 9th February 2013 (Betsy Harmer's 19th birthday). It's 10th February now (well now 16th February), I'll add on other bits, and hopefully it should be finished.**

Rick was walking through Elm Tree corridor, when he saw Carmen looking upset. "What's wrong?" he asked the girl who was a bit younger than him.

"I accidentally lost my teddy bear," she sobbed.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"You mean how young am I. And yeah, I have a teddy bear, so you can just go away."

"Fine, I don't care." He left the girl and went to his room.

A few minutes later, he left and shouted, "Right. Who the heck decided to come into my room and steal my guitar?" No one replied. "I mean it! You better give me back my guitar. My dad saved up a lot of money to get me it."

"More like stole a lot of money to get you it." Elektra walked past him.

"Was it you?" asked Rick, angry at her. "You better give it back."

"Nope. It wasn't me," said Elektra. "I don't really care either."

"Hah! Now you know how it feels," said Carmen. "I lost my teddy bear, and now you've lost your guitar. And you were being rude to me, so I'm not gonna help you look."

"Eek!" screamed someone from their room. It was Elektra. She came rushing out. "Someone came into my room and took all my highlights! Who was it? I'm gonna get mad on you."

"Right what is going on?" said Mike. "All I hear is everyone screaming."

Faith said, "I heard the commotion. Carmen has lost her teddy bear, Rick has lost his guitar and Elektra has lost her highlights."

Mike suppressed a giggle. "Carmen... you lost your teddy bear?"

"Yeah! I want it back," she moaned.

"OK, we have to do something about this. Right!" he called. "Everyone. Meeting in the living room now!"

* * *

"Right," announced Gina. "Someone has been stealing people's things and it's not nice. Now tell me, who's been stealing it, or no dinner for a month."

"You can't do that," said Johnny. "We'll die of starvation!"

"And sadly, I won't give a damn," said Gina. "I hate teefs so much. That is why I'm so serious about this."

"I hate thieves too," Mike said very angrily. "So whoever stole it better give it back, or Gina and I will never talk to you again."

No one stepped up to admit that it was them. "Fine." said Mike. "See if you get any help from us." And with that, he and Gina left the room.

And he didn't lie. For the rest of the day, Mike and Gina didn't talk to the kids, neither feed them. They had to fend for themselves. Except it got so annoying, that they had to do something about it.

"Right," announced Faith. "Whichever cretin decides that stealing is funny better own up now, because when I get hungry, I'm angry. And when I'm angry I get badass. And you do NOT want to see me badass."

"Calm down," said Elektra. "Yes, we realise how apoplectic you must be about this, but being badass won't help anyone. We need to sort this properly. More things have been missing today, right?"

"Yes," said Floss. "Someone stole Jeff from me."

"Wow." said Tee. "And someone took my best blue top."

"The one that said 'LOVE'?" asked Johnny.

"That's the one," said Tee.

"Good riddance," said Johnny. "That was too small for you anyway!"

"I lost my favourite book 'Not Now Bernard'," said Jody.

"That's a rubbish story anyway," said Frank.

"Shut up you stupid boy!" said Jody, trying to attack him.

"I lost my ticket to watch a stage performance of '50 Shades of Grey'," said Rick. Everyone else started to laugh. "Shut up," he said. "They were so expensive you know!"

"You're dirty," said Tyler. "Ooh, never knew you were into that sort of smut."

"Be quiet!" said Faith. "Who cares if Rick's a bit sexual predator? Things have gotten serious! Someone or some people have been stealing!"**  
**

"Why not blame Elektra?" said Carmen. "After all, she might be back with the Cobras!"

"Shut up!" shouted Elektra. "Yeah, I'm really gonna steal my old stuff."

"Inside job," said Jody. "You don't wants us to put the blame on you."

"How about you Jody?" said Faith, coming to Elektra's defence. "Your family's quite infamous for stealing."

"It wasn't me!" said Jody, kicking between Faith's legs.

"Ow, you stupid cow!" said Faith, rubbing her sore area.

Elektra slapped Jody, right across the cheek. "Don't hit my friend!" She warned."Especially not in that area!"

"OK, this is boring." said Rick. "I'm just gonna go out there looking for my stuff... And he left the room while Elektra and Faith were fighting Jody. Meanwhile, the careworkers wee ignoring everything and not coming in to sort out the fight.

* * *

"Next phase," said Faith. "We search everyone's room."

People complained bitterly, but they couldn't really do anything because Faith was in charge. "First room: Tee Taylor. Let's see what you're hiding." Tee looked a bit nervous but she let Faith search her room.

"Oh, what's this?" said Elektra, looking under Tee's pillow and finding a letter. "No, don't read that," said Tee, meekly.

"That's what I was going to do," said Elektra. "Wow, this is a short letter. OK everyone. It says "Dear Tyler, I love you so much and I want touch you."

Everyone burst out laughing, while Tyler and Tee blushed. "Well, Tee is obviously not the thief," said Faith. "She's just a girl with deep secrets. Right, next room, Johnny Taylor."

Johnny had a weird expression on his face, but he let everyone go to his room.

"Now what's this?" said Faith, opening his drawer.

"It's just my clothes," said Johnny.

"A likely story," said Faith, bringing out some of his clothes. Everyone started to giggle when they saw what Faith had dug up. Some pairs of pink boxers and briefs. Johnny looked absolutely mortified. And Tee was trying to hold back her laughter.

"Obviously not Johnny," said Elektra. "He just likes having eccentric-coloured underwear, haha."

When everyone stopped laughing, they went to the next room: Carmen.

"What is this?" said Elektra, looking under Carmen's bed and finding a photograph.

"Hey, is that a picture of me?" said Rick, grabbing it out of Elektra's hands and looking at it.

"Yes," replied, Carmen, looking really embarrassed.

"Not Carmen," said Faith. "She's just infatuated with Rick, and I doubt that she stole that photo recently, so next up: Jody."

Nothing interesting in Jody's room. Except, that everyone looked inside her wardrobe to look for a gateway in to Narnia. "Are you all stupid?" shouted Jody. "I gave up playing Narnia ages ago. It's rubbish."

"Jody has no imagination," said Faith. "It wasn't her."

"My turn," said Tyler.

"OK..." said Elektra, surprised that he was so eager.

In Tyler's room, they found a piece of paper. "OK, let's see what that says," laughed Rick.

Tyler read it out. "I love Tee." Everyone laughed half-heartedly, because it wasn't that much of a surprise, since they already had found out that Tee had feelings for him.

"Tyler's a weirdo, not a thief," said Elektra.

"Frank," announced Faith.

No surprises in his room. Just a couple of friendly photographs of him and Jade.

"That's cute," said Elektra. "Let's leave this out."

"Well, there's no one else except for Floss and Harry," said Jody.

Floss's room was boring. Well, a 7 year old's room would be boring. "Waste my time," said Elektra.

Harry's room had nothing embarrassing in it. Unless you call a Pingu game embarrassing.

"Noot Noot!" said Elektra. Everyone stared at her. "What you looking at? Pingu was a legend!" Harry said "yeah!

"I guess no one has it," said Carmen, a bit upset.

"Maybe a ghost took it," said Tyler.

So everyone decided to go outside, when they saw something shocking in the garden. Mike and Gina with a bag full of stuff.

Elektra gasped. "Those stupid thieves! It was them!"

Sure enough, Mike and Gina hid the bad in the bushes. When they were gone, the Dumping Ground kids went to the bag to retrieve their stuff.

"Hypocrites!" shouted Frank.

"They are so mean!" said Floss.

* * *

"I guess this taught you a lesson," said Mike.

"What do you mean?" asked Tee. "You two took our stuff. We never stole anything!"

"I know," said Gina. "We taught you a lesson that you may find secrets abut each other if you go to each other's room."

"You messed with our minds," said Rick. "You let us find dirty little secrets about one another. We didn't want that to happen!"

"Well, I didn't mind," said Tee. "Me neither," said Tyler.

"Ultimate mind f..." began Elektra.

"Hold that in, Lex," warned Gina.

"So, we're no ignoring you anymore," said Mike. "Feel free to have dinner."

And so everyone enjoyed dinner.

When dinner was over, the kids started to get ready.

"So did you do it?" asked Johnny to Elektra and Faith.

"Sure did," said Elektra.

One minute later, they heard Gina and Mike shouting "Hey! Who took all of our things? They're gone!"

The Elm Tree Kids were all laughing.

"Maybe we should ignore them for the rest of the day and not give them dinner!" smiled Faith Davis.

**Well** **that's** **the** **end.** **What** **did** **everyone** **think** **about** **this?** **I** **guess** **it** **was** **interesting...**


End file.
